Simple amigos?
by Grethell
Summary: Él es su amigo, ella lo considera solo su amigo? - Dedicado a mi amgia Celeste, gracias por tu apoyo!
1. Chapter 1

Éramos amigos, si éramos en pasado, porque yo lo acababa de aruinar todo, o eso pensaba hasta que él me correspondió.

Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman, tengo 25 años y soy la sucesora de mi padre en la empresas multi millonarias del Clan Ackerman. Él mi ex mejor amigo, Levi Ackerman, como lo conici? Pues Levi Ackerman es perteneciente al Clan, es 5 años mayor que yo y nos conocimos desde niños cuando cada año el clan se reúne en la gran mansión del bisabuelo Patrick Ackerman líder del clan.

Levi Ackerman el niño de mirada intimidante y expresión seria se hizo mi amigo no desde el primer momento que nos conocimos y la verdad costo tanto para que entabláramos una conversación decente, aun recuerdo como si fue ayer cuando nos presentamos.

Hola – le dije – me llamo Mikasa . estirando de pequeña mano a modo de saludo.

Levi – me dijo él – te llamaré mocosa porque eres una niña muy fea – se dio media vuelta y me dejo sola la palabra en la boca, desde ese momento comenzó una linda y rara amistad.

Cada año por 2 meses Levi llegaba a la mansión con su madre y tío, 2 meses que pasábamos juntos compariendo nuestro tiempo en la biblioteca, íbamos al cine, tardes en el jardín solo hablando de cualquier tema de se nos ocurriera. Hasta que un año de tantos cuando Levi tenía 15 años llego solo y para quedarse, a mis cortos 10 años me explicaron que su madre y tío murieron en un accidente automovilístico, así pasaron los años hasta que Levi se volvió a marchar para ir a la universidad, fue tan triste para mi.

Mocosa no llores igual vendré cada navidad a estar contigo - esa fue la promesa que no dejo de cumplir hasta que se graduó y regreso a vivir a la mansión aunque por poco tiempo pues se independizo comprando su propio departamento.

Levi Ackerman era mi amigo y cada año, cada navidad nos reuníamos en la mansión Ackerman a compartir nuestra amistad y claro celebrábamos su natalicio, todo era perfecto en nuestra amistad solo los dos hasta que apareció ella, todo cambio por ella cuando una navidad Levi llevo consigo una chica, porque nunca me di cuenta, yo pasaba con Levi mucho tiempo y nunca me lo dijo se suponía que era su amiga y no me lo dijo, sentí que lo odie a él a ella, a los dos, cuando la presento como su novia.

Petra Ral, la novia de Levi, una chica de mirada tierna y siempre sonriendo, una sonrisa que me provocaba molestia, como podía sonreír tanto?! La primera navidad que Levi llevo a Petra a la mansión a presentarla yo no podía creerlo y lo que mas no podía creer es como Levi dejaba que ella lo tocara, le tomara la mano y lo peor que mis ojos vieron esa noche fue como petra lo beso cuando le dio su regalo de cumpleaños, ese maldito beso que le dio hizo que una ira corriera por mis venas, pero me contuve por que Levi era solo mi amigo.

Durante 3 años, durante 3 navidades soporte la presencia de Petra en la mansión, según Levi me comportaba extraña con él, pero yo no podía tener otro comportamiento si cada vez que Petra lo tocaba me daban nauseas, si cada vez que lo besaba una ira corría por mis venas, pero no podía hacer nada, Levi era solo mi amigo.

Una de las tantas navidades fue mi punto de quiebre, durante el festejo del cumpleaños 30 de Levi, Petra se miraba más contenta de lo normal y eso no me gustaba nada hasta que mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, el mal presentimiento que tuve desde que entre a la mansión y la vi a ella demasiado contenta se hizo realidad. Levi llamo la atención de todos los presentes del clan que estábamos cenando en el gran comedor, se levanto y tomo la mano de Petra halándola suavemente para que se levantara junto a él en la mesa dijo

Petra y yo llevamos 3 años juntos y hoy quiero anunciarles formalmente nuestra decisión de comenzar un noviazgo formal.

Ella sonrió y mi mundo se vino abajo, tire la servilleta en la gran mesa y salí corriendo rumbo al jardín, quería estar sola no me importo que estuviera nevando, no me importo el frio, yo solo quería estar lejos de todo y de todos. Cuando cambiaron mis sentimientos por Levi, no lo sé, solo sabía que cada tiempo que pasábamos juntos era una gota de agua de alimentaba la semilla del amor que sentía por él Oh! tal vez si lo sé, fue en el momento que apareció Petra Ral que me di cuenta que lo amaba más que un amigo.

No sentía mi rostro por el frio que hacía en el jardín, no sentía las lagrimas que bañaban mi rostro, solo sentía el dolor en mi pecho, por que Levi nunca se fijo en mi como una mujer? Por que Levi nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por él? Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un tirón en la mano.

Qué te pasa mocosa? – era Levi – porque lloras? Dime, que te pasa? – sus ojos azul naval me contemplaban curiosos y preocupados.

Te amo – logre decir ente lagrimas e hipo – te amo tanto que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad razón por la que me alejo de ti ahora – no podía controlar mis emociones solo era lagrimas y desolación – vete Levi, vete con Petra es a ella quien tu amas y no a mí, yo mejor me alejo.

Nos miramos por lo que sentí fue un largo tiempo y lo único que sentí fueron las manos de Levi en mi rostro limpiando mis lagrimas y en un movimiento rápido me halo hacia él y me beso, beso al que correspondí sin dudarlo, lo bese con ímpetu porque lo amo tanto y descubrí con ese beso que él también me ama, por falta de aire nos sepamos pero no rompimos el contacto nos abrazamos tan fuerte como pudimos hasta que me separo de él tomando mis hombros.

Te amo Mikasa – me djo mirándome serio a los ojos – y no me importa arruinar nuestra amistad porque te amo, no necesito a nadie más que a ti, eres perfecta para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

La mansión de Patrick Ackerman está ubicada en el centro de la zona residencial que pertenece al Clan Ackerman, cubierta por una zona boscosa increíblemente hermosa llena de grandes árboles y vegetación que se cubren de blanco cada diciembre, nunca dejaba de maravíllame por la increíble experiencia que es visitar ese enorme lugar.

El carro en el que viajaba era conducido por mi padre por el gran camino que nos llevaba a la puerta principal de la mansión, todos los sábados visitábamos al viejo Patrick, a mi padre le gustaba tanto conversar con él, decía que era un viejo sabio y además yo podía pasar tiempo con Levi y por supuesto que me gustaba pasar tiempo con Levi era increíble lo bien que nos llevábamos a pesar de la diferencia de edades y a pesar de ser yo una chica.

El gran camino que nos llevaba a la entrada principal de la mansión estaba cubierto de nieve ese día acababa de nevar y la gran fuente que nos recibía estaba completamente congelada, hacia demasiado frio por lo que nos dispusimos a entrar, una empleada de la mansión siempre nos recibía con una cálida sonrisa para recibir nuestros abrigos. Al ingresar al lugar lo primero que se podía observar era la gran escalera de mármol que lleva al segundo piso y los grandes ventanales de vidrio que dejaban entrar la luz del inmenso jardín, nunca dejaba de maravillarme con lo grande que es esa gran estancia, era inmensa y luminosa.

Mi sonrisa de ensancho aun mas cuando mire a Levi de pie en la entrada de la biblioteca esperándome, la biblioteca es su lugar favorito igual que el mío, me separe del lado de mi padre y acercándome a él a paso ligero lo salude.

\- Hola Levi – y le di uno de esos abrazos cálidos que tenia preparados solo para él.

\- Hola mocosa, vamos rápido entra hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Obedecí gustosa a su orden y entre con él, a lo que inmediatamente me senté enrollando mis piernas en uno de los cómodos y mullidos sofá que estaban dispersos por todo el lugar, Levi se sento al par mia. La biblioteca era un lugar de ensueño, el lugar que todo lector y estudioso quiere para si, una habitación de 2 plantas llenas de libros no había un lugar donde no hubiera libros de todo tipo, color y tamaño, era simplemente increíble.

\- No me digas mocosa, enano – y claro enfatice lo ultimo – ya pronto cumpliré 12 años y te aseguro que seré más alta que tu muy pronto.

\- Ya deja de hablar estupideces – y me extendió una hoja la que tome – lee.

La leí con calma, era la carta de una universidad prestigiosa en el extranjero donde aceptaban el ingreso de Levi para estudiar ahí.

\- Levi te aceptaron – me abalance hacia él para abrazarlo, como me gustaban sus abrazos nunca me cansaría de ellos – felicidades!

\- Era de esperarse mocosa – él y su don de arruinar los momentos cálidos, sonreí.

Me quede pensando un momento a lo que caí en cuenta que Levi se iría, se iría lejos, mi mirada se ensombreció cosa que no paso desapercibida para él, en ese momento mis sentimientos eran un caos completo alegría y tristeza a la vez, yo quería tanto a Levi lo que quería conmigo siempre su presencia era tan importante para mí, porque Levi siempre se alejaba de mi cuando pensaba que no se volvería a ir. Y entre mi tristeza mi mente trabajo en una solución a lo que la solución a mis problemas apareció según lo que había visto en las películas.

Y ahí en ese lugar, en esa gran biblioteca le di mi primer beso a Levi, tal vez él lo miro como una petición infantil o un juego de mi parte, pero para mí fue tan importante, los suaves labios de Levi nunca los olvidaría, se antojaron tan dulces; él nunca se negaba a mis peticiones por más locas o descabelladas que fueran, pero viendo su rostro en ese momento creo que exagere pero no importo porque tenía todo el derecho de pedirle cualquier cosa porque yo era su mejor amiga.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi silencio hizo la pregunta del millón – que tienes mocosa?

\- Enano me dejaras sola – le dije con lagrima en los ojos – me dejaras y te irás a estudiar lejos.

\- Mocosa por qué haces tanto drama? Vendré cada navidad a verte - tomo la boleta que le mando la universidad sobre la descripción del campus y actividades de la universidad.

\- Pero Levi yo te quiero conmigo todo el tiempo – la costumbre desde hace 2 años que se mudo a la mansión se arraigo tanto en mi que ahora era difícil dejarlo partir.

Levi no me prestaba mucha atención o por lo menos la atención que yo demandaba en ese momento y eso me estaba molestando un poco, eso hasta que la información que solté a continuación lo dejo sorprendido.

OYE ENANO! – dije casi gritando – y si me das un beso de despedida!

Logre captar toda su atención, levanto sus ojos de la boleta que leía y me miro algo alarmado por una fracción de segundos pero después cambio su expresión a una seria como de costumbre.

\- Mocosa no sabes lo que estás diciendo, no digas estupideces y deja que termine la lectura.

\- Vamos Levi – insistí – me lo merezco – dije eso sin saber que de los 6 años estudiando fuera los últimos 3 no lo vería - siempre me dejas sola, dame un beso de despedida por nuestra amistad.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejía y la verdad yo no esperaba que me diera un beso en ese lugar, estaba jugando sucio yo quería un beso de verdad y lo iba a conseguir. Me acerque a su lado y dirigí mis manos a su rostro, lo sostuve con cariño, cerré mis ojos y acerque mis labios a los suyos, lo bese, un beso corto y sencillo solo junte mis labios con los suyos.

Al momento tomar la distancia que teníamos tiempo después le sonreí y él impactado igual me sonrió, no se dijo mas del tema yo estaba satisfecha, mi primer beso lo recordaría por siempre por que había sido con Levi, la persona más importante para mí porque era mi amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Todas las casas de la residencial del Clan Ackerman son casas de lujo, grandes con piscina que no se usaba durante el invierno, todas de dos plantas, con garaje para más de 2 caros, habitaciones amplias y baños personalizados, con área verde casi mágica por lo bien cuidada que la dueña y señora la mantenía y una enorme cocina que cualquier prestigioso chef envidiaría; esos y mas eran los lujos de nacer siendo un Ackerman, lujos que en mi opinión nos merecíamos por todo el esfuerzo, dedicación, tiempo y empeño puesto en los negocios y el trabajo.

La casa donde yo vivo es un lugar cálido y lleno de armonía, mi madre se empeña tanto en cuidar cada rincón del lugar, es mi hogar donde crecí y lo amo, siendo yo hija única mi madre me enseña a detalle cómo llegar a ser la señora de la casa aun si trabajo o no. Mi familia es la mejor, me han criado con mucho amor y nada me ha faltado, mi padre junto a mi madre cuidan y trabajan la parte del patrimonio materializado en acciones en las empresas Ackerman que les toca, lugar que yo algún día ocupare, pero aun a mis 18 años solo me preocupo por estudiar.

Entre a la universidad de la ciudad y ahora estoy en el segundo años de una carrera empresarial, obviamente no tarde en hacer amigos pero los más cercanos son Armin Arlet, Eren Jaeger y Sasha Blouse, esta ultima mi amiga de confidencias, pero mi mejor amigo el que ocupa la mayor parte de mi corazón y sentimientos es Levi Ackerman.

Mi mente estaba ocupada en esos pensamientos cuando Armin me hablo y capto toda mi atención.

\- Mikasa por que estas tan contenta – me pregunto, la curiosidad se reflejaba en su aniñado y angelical rostro, eso me hacía mucha gracia.

\- Hoy Armin! Hoy regresa Levi de estudiar en el extranjero – respondí muy emocionada – después de no tener su presencia en estos últimos 3 años.

\- Pero se comunicaban por video llamadas y mensajes – me dijo Armin.

\- Eso no es lo mismos Armin – argumente – si tu conocieras a Levi te darías cuenta que su presencia es relajante y avasalladora a la vez, Levi es simplemente increíble.

Armin me regalo una sonrisa a la que correspondí, sonrisa que desapareció cuando eren hablo.

\- No sé porque te alegra tano la venida de ese tal Levi, si según lo que nos has contado tomara su lugar de lo que le corresponde en la empresa del clan y no tendrá tiempo para ti.

\- Primero Eren no es el tal Levi, es Levi y segundo viene para quedarse qué es lo importante, después de 6 años estudiando en el extranjero de no tenerlo en las vacaciones navideñas – respondí algo mal humorada.

\- Da igual Mikasa – siguió Eren – se volverá a alejar de ti, con el tiempo que le tiene que dedicar a los negocios, además no crees que ya esta grandecito como para no querer independizarse y adquirir su propio departamento.

\- BASTA EREN! – si definitivamente Armin tenía razón, Eren no sabía cuando cerrar la boca. Lo mire de muy mala manera hasta que Armin volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Eren será mejor que nos vayamos, Mikasa tiene que arreglarse para ir a buscar a Levi al aeropuerto.

Agradecí mentalmente a Armin por su intervención por qué no sé donde me llevaría esta conversación con Eren, no entendía que tipo de odio le tenía hacia Levi si ni siquiera lo conoce.

Me despedí de ellos con un gesto de mano y me dirigí hacia mi habitación con la mente abarrotada de pensamientos con lo que había dicho Eren, será cierto que Levi se quiera alejar de mi poniendo de prioridad el trabajo, ok si se que el trabajo y los negocios son prioridad, pero de verdad me dejara en tercer plano a mí, a su mejor amiga desde niños, la verdad no lo creía, Levi siempre tiene un espacio para mí en su vida incluso los 3 años que no vino a la mansión durante las fiestas navideñas estábamos comunicados, sonreí.

Deje de pensar en las tonterías que dijo Eren y ya en mi habitación de dirigí al gran armario bueno en realidad era una habitación completa donde estaban mis pertenencias; teniendo de donde escoger, ventaja que tu madre trabaje en las empresas de moda Ackerman y sea la vicepresidente de dicha empresa, siempre elegía lo más sencillo y cómodo para vestir y en esa ocasión no sería diferente.

Una vez lista contemplando mi figura frente al gran espejo dando los últimos toques a mi look sencillo que constaba de un jeans de mezclilla, un sueter negro, un chaleco gris y unos botines negros pues afuera amenazaba con nevar y prometía hacer frio, y claro no podía faltar mi bufanda azul, azul como el azul de los ojos de Levi, me gustaba tanto.. amo tanto esta bufanda.

El día que Levi me obsequio la bufanda fue la navidad antes que se fuera a la universidad y fue el mejor regalo que he recibido pues me recuerda tanto a él y aun tiene el olor de su perfume, el que rocié a escondidas encima de la bufanda. Esa noche me escabullí a la habitación de Levi para rociarle de su perfume y fue la mejor idea que tuve pues con su olor sentía su presencia junto a mí todos los días.

Una chispa se encendió dentro de mí cuando la ama de llaves de la casa toco la puerta de mi habitación para avisarme que el carro que mando el bisabuelo Parick estaba afuera esperándome para ir a recoger a Levi al aeropuerto, por fin sentiría sus cálidos abrazos, su cálida presencia que tanto me habían hecho falta, estaba tan feliz, no tenía ni como describir la felicidad que albergaba mi pecho, tome la cartera elegida que estaba sobre mi cama y me dirigí a paso ligero casi corriendo a la salida, si estaba feliz, contenta y ansiosa por ver a Levi Ackerman y es que él es tan importante para mí porque Levi era mi mejor amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

El chofer aparco el vehículo en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y me dispuse a bajar de este, estaba tan nerviosa y contenta, mis manos sudaban por la ansiedad de verlo, de ver su rostro fino y varonil, de ver sus ojos azules mirándome, de pronto una pregunta atravesó mi mente – será que él me extrañó tanto como yo a él? – esa duda solo Levi la contestaría en el momento exacto para él.

Al ingresar al lugar fuí a la zona de espera y me senté en una de las tantas sillas dispuestas en la estancia, había mucha gente esperando a sus seres queridos, me distraje mirando a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, a niños con sus madres llorando de aburrimiento por la espera, a hombres o mujeres con sus celulares o con libros, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuche por el alta voz que el vuelo donde venia Levi acababa de aterrizar.

La ansiedad duplico y me acerque al ventanal esperando verlo, dios que tardaba tanto o era mi desesperación por verlo y perderme en su presencia, hasta que alguna entidad divina escucho mis plegarias y Levi apareció ante mis ojos, tan guapo y perfecto como siempre, no pude evitar pensar así cuando lo vi, tenía 3 años de no verlo en persona y sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

Mi rostro se ilumino en una ancha sonrisa cuando lo mire salir de la zona de desembarque, me acerque más a la gran ventana de vidrio que nos separaba, estoy segura que me miro pues me sonrió, una sonrisa fugas de las que solo yo conocía y esas que solo a mi me regalaba ya que Levi no sonreía a cualquiera, por una fracción de segundos nuestros ojos se encontraron y no había que decirnos más yo sabía que él estaba feliz de verme.

Me dispuse a la salida casi corriendo cuando lo mire salir, no dude en acercarme y darle un fuerte abrazo al que correspondió sumado con un respectivo beso en la mejía, cuando nos separamos caminamos a paso lento al estacionamiento directo al vehículo que nos llevaría a la mansión, el chofer subió el equipaje al maletero, mientras Levi abría la puerta del pasajero y me ayudaba a subir para luego hacerlo él y así cuando el chofer termino su labor con el equipaje puso en marcha el motor y salimos rumbo a nuestro destino.

Mientras el vehículo iba en marcha comencé una pequeña conversación con Levi pues necesitaba decirle cuando lo había extrañado, mi corazón me pedía a gritos expresar toda la emoción que sentía el tenerlo cerca.

\- Levi como estuvo el vuelo – comencé

\- Irritante mocosa – me dijo con su tono serio como siempre.

\- Enano cualquiera que escuchara eso pensaría que venias en la incómoda tercera clase – me eche a reír

\- Aun así – continuo – es muy irritante viajar, mas cuando la aeromoza quiere casi estar encima de ti.

Y ese era Levi odiaba que irrumpieran en su espacio personal sin su consentimiento, yo aun no me explicaba como él no aceptaba lo guapo que es y la atención que llama con su sola presencia y sé muy bien que eso le molestaba por que le gusta pasar desapercibido, por mi parte me irritaba que las mujeres lo vieran como una carnada, Levi es el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, pero la mujer que Levi merecía a su lado tenía que ser inteligente , educada, independiente y… corte el hilo de mis pensamientos porque me estaban llevando a un rumbo que no me gustaba, porque diantres pensaba en la mujer ideal para Levi cuando estaba muy segura que ni él pensaba en ello. Mejor seguí con la conversación.

\- Te extrañe – le dije llamando su atención.

\- Yo también te extrañe mocosa – dirigió su mano a la mía y le dio un apretón cariñoso, me permití sonreír.

Ahí se termino nuestra conversación no necesitaba escuchar mas, el resto del viaje a la mansión fue en completo silencio lo que le permitió a mi mente divagar sobre la persona que tenia a la par, sobre la persona más importante para mi después de mis padres, y es que Levi era mi mejor amigo.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a lo difícil que es para Levi haber perdido a sus seres queridos, comenzando que la corta edad de 6 años según me conto él mismo perdió a su padre y abuelo en un trágico accidente del avión privado en el que viajaban por negocios de las empresas Ackerman; a sus 15 años perdió a su madre y único tío, hermano de su madre, en un accidente automovilístico, de pronto me alarme a Levi lo persiguen accidentes horrendos y pensé por un momento que haría sin Levi si le pasara algo, me regañe mentalmente por pensar estupideces como me dirá el mismo Lev;, el único pariente que le queda es el actual líder de Clan Ackerman, el bisabuelo Patrick Ackerman y por esa razón es el consentido de este; mi familia no es pariente del bisabuelo lo único que nos relaciona es el apellido de un clan y fuertes negocios donde están incluidos el resto de las familias que componen el clan.

Mi mene volvió a la realidad cuando sentí que Levi daba un suave tirón a mi mano – llegamos – me dijo, el tiempo paso tan rápido que no había reparado el momento en que el vehículo se estaciono frente a la entrada principal de la mansión. Al bajar del vehículo divisamos las puestas abiertas de par en par y al dueño de la mansión sentado en la silla de ruedas en el umbral de la entrada esperándonos, Patrick Ackerman aunque en silla de ruedas es un viejo fuerte como un roble y claro esta que no se podía perder darle la bienvenida a Levi como debía ser.

Después de los respectivos saludos y demostración de felicidad de parte del bisabuelo Patrick a Levi nos dirigimos al comedor donde nos esperaba una apetitosa cena, cada uno se sentó en su lugar en la mesa para comenzar a comer en medio de una amena conversación la que giro en torno a las responsabilidades que comenzaban para Levi al tomar las riendas de los negocios que le corresponden como todo un Ackerman, yo en mi fuero interno estaba feliz porque sé que Levi es capaz de realizar con éxito todo lo que se proponga. Al finalizar la cena y después de la conversación me despedí y el mismo vehículo de todo el día me fue a dejar a mi casa.

Así pasaron los meses, 6 meses para ser exactos, y sucedió, Levi ocupo su cargo dentro de los negocios, mientras yo comencé un nuevo año universitario pues cuando me graduara tendría el mismo destino que Levi, ocuparme de los negocios; cuando Levi tenía tiempo se pasaba por la universidad a recogerme e íbamos a cenar a cualquier lugar, siempre uno diferente, una noche de un viernes en medio de las tantas cenas juntos en una pizzería, comenzamos la típica conversación sobre preguntas de rutinarias del día hasta que Levi dijo algo que me dejo intrigada y emocionada.

\- Mocosa mañana quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, quiero tu aprobación.

\- Claro enano yo voy – pero la curiosidad me llego como la velocidad de la luz – a dónde iremos?

\- Es una sorpresa.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente del regreso de Levi, esa mañana de diciembre como era normal el cielo estaba nublado y hacia frio, me encontraba recostada en mi cama decidiendo si levantarme o no, en eso estaban mis pensamientos cuando el celular que tenía en la mesa de noche sonó, mire la pantalla y era el numero de de la mansión así que inmediato conteste.

\- Diga.

\- Mocosa te aseguro que aun sigues en la cama – era Levi

\- Buenos días Levi – dije sarcástica – amanecí muy bien

\- Si que eres mocosa – dijo con un tono serio pero divertido – dale levantan te paso por ti en media hora para que te arregles.

\- Vale! – le dije después de cortar la llamada y apresurándome, a Levi no le gusta esperar

Me levante un brinco de la cama directo al cuarto de baño, una vez limpia elegí una vestimenta de acuerdo al clima, hoy prometía hacer frio y me coloque mi inseparable bufanda azul, baje directo a la cocina y tome una manzana cuando tocaron el timbre, ya sabía quién era por lo que fui directo a la puerta y salí – vamos – me dijo Levi y nos encaminamos a unos de vehículos propiedad del bisabuelo Patrick.

\- Donde vamos enano – pregunte una vez que el motor comenzó a andar.

\- Primero vamos a desayunar a algún lado – hablo sin apartar la mirada del camino – estoy seguro que no lo has hecho, eres una perezosa mocosa.

\- Hace frio, es un lindo día para estar en cama – me defendí

\- Perezosa – y esbozo una sonrisa – segundo me acompañaras a comprar mi propio carro.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa si en la mansión hay carros de sobra para él, pero analizando bien las cosas comprendí muy bien la razón de tener su propio carro. Fuimos a una cafetería por algo de café y panecillos, que estaban deliciosos y al terminar nos dirigimos a un concesionario donde habían carros nuevos de marcas muy reconocidas.

Entre Levi y yo elegimos un Land Rover negro, un carro genial y elegante, el mundo pensaría que somos unos presumidos por comprar cosas de lujo, pero por nuestro arduo trabajo nos lo merecemos, solo nosotros los Ackerman sabemos los altos y bajos que han pasado las empresas y el sacrificio del éxito. Volviendo al tema del carro, ese Land Rover destaca el buen gusto de Levi, es algo cómico por el carro es más grande que él pero Dios que Levi con su porte da prestigio al carro y a marca más de la que ya tiene.

Los seis meses siguientes a ese suceso pasaron entre salidas a cenar, el trabajo de Levi y mis clases en la universidad, un viernes Levi me pidió que fuera a un lugar con él, que necesitaba "mi aprobación". Era sábado por la mañana del mes de mayo cuando Levi paso recogiéndome por mi casa, yo ya lo esperaba en la puerta principal, al subirme en su carro lo salude muy alegremente con un beso y abrazo como era mi costumbre.

\- Hola enano

\- Hola mocosa, buenos días – por Dios que no me molestaba que me dijera mocosa, el de Levi era un cariño camuflado con su semblante serio.

Las personas que no conocen a Levi lo tachaban de arrogante, sin corazón y despiadado, pero Levi no es así, es todo lo contrario, pero esos pensamientos quedaron en segundo plano cuando la curiosidad azoto mi mente.

\- No me has dicho donde vamos enano – dije mientras carro comenzaba a andar.

\- Ya te dije que es una sorpresa mocosa desesperada.

\- No soy desesperada – hice un puchero – eres cruel – sonreí

El bufo y no dijo nada, el trayecto fue silencioso mas no incomodo, al llegar al que parecía nuestro destino Levi entro a un estacionamiento de un edifico de departamentos de lujo, lo sé porque hace pocos días atrás vi su anuncio en una de las revistas de moda que dirige mi madre; aparco el carro en un lugar vacio y salimos rumbo al recibidor del edificio, nos acercamos a la recepcionista del lugar y Levi le mostro una identificación a lo que ella tecleo algo la computadora y dijo – pase señor Ackerman – fuimos directo al elevador mientras le esperábamos hable.

\- Levi que hacemos aquí – pregunte alarmada, lo que eren había dicho 6 meses atrás comenzó a martillar en mi cabeza.

\- Cállate y entra – me dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba los boones del tablero.

Subimos, cuando el elevador se detuvo, salimos a paso lento caminando por un corto pasillo con 2 puertas, una frente a la otra, nos detuvimos en una de ellas y Levi saco una llave electrónica para poder abrir la puerta e ingresar al lugar, al hacerlo mis boca se abrió en sorpresa, si que el departamento es lujoso, espacioso y luminoso con unos grandes ventanales de vidrio que dan vista a toda la ciudad, como lo mostraba el anuncio de la revista.

\- Compre ese departamento para mí – hablo Levi – y quiero tu aprobación si no te gusta lo devuelvo.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en el panorama que ofrecía el ventanal ubicado en la gran sala de estar, hasta que voltee hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos que luchaban por quedarse en su lugar y hable con la voz apretada pero mirándolo seria.

\- Ya no vivirás en la mansión? No te gusta estar cerca de mi?

\- No seas ridícula mocosa – se acerco a mí y limpio una lagrima que salió sin permiso – deja el drama, no dejare de frecuentar la mansión solo que necesito mi propio lugar para mí solo, entiendes.

Moví la cabeza en afirmación en lo que Levi tomo mi mano derecha a halo de ella hasta una de las habitaciones del lugar.

\- Esa es tu habitación – abrió la puerta y entramos juntos – puedes venir cuando quieras.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos una sonrisa escapo de mis labios al momento que me acerque a él para darle un beso en la mejia y abrazarlo.

\- Gracias – le dije – siento el drama, como tú dices, eres mi mejor amigo – lo abrace mas fuerte si se podía.

\- Basta de cursilerías, te gusta el departamento o no? – interrogo y luego agrego lo que a mí me hizo muy feliz – puedes hacer los cambios que desees.

\- Si me gusta Levi, es perfecto.

Todo así era entre nosotros, perfecto, hasta que apareció ella interfiriendo en nuestra amistad, robándome el tiempo la atención de Levi, no sé cómo no me di cuenta que ella se estaba metiendo en la vida de él.

Levi Ackerman era lo más importante para mí, lo quería con cada fibra de mi corazón por que Levi era mi mejor amigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Petra Ral, la conocía muy bien, la típica chica amable que sonríe por todo, no tenía nada en contra de ella hasta que se interpuso en entre Levi y yo y nuestra amistad.

La conocí cuando empezó a frecuentar mi casa, era la nueva asistente de mi madre que como directora del área de moda de las empresas Ackerman necesita asistente casi las 24 horas y decía que Petra es muy organizada, eficiente y un tesoro de ser humano.

Como la conoció Levi? No tengo idea, él nunca lo menciono y yo no pregunte, no quería saber de todos modos, lo que sí sé es que esa navidad a mis 22 años por primera vez sentí que mi corazón se partió en dos. Esa noche lo que debió ser festejo y alegría para mi se convirtió en tristeza y amargura, había entrado a la misión como era costumbre salude a todos los que estaban a mi paso hasta que llegue a un grupo de chicas hijas de algunos integrantes del clan y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación cuando mencionaron a Levi, mientras me hacia la distraída apreciando la decoración luminosa e impecable que ese año en la mansión se había hecho abundando el color rojo y dorado, me dispuse a escuchar lo que decían.

\- Ya viste a la chica que trajo Levi – dijo una del grupo que vestía de rojo.

\- Si es muy bonita – la otra chica se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensando – creo que la conozco.

\- Igual yo – contesto una de lentes, que en mi opinión eran demasiado grandes para su rostro – oh! Ya sé donde la he visto.

\- Donde? – preguntaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Está en el área de moda, creo que trabaja como asistente de la directora de esa área.

\- Tienes razón, por algo se me hacia conocida.

\- Estoy algo trise – dijo la chica del vestido rojo – siempre quise que Levi se fijara en mi y ahora trae a esa chica que seguro la presentara como su novia.

Me alarme, como podía ser posible que Levi tenga novia y no lo haya comentado conmigo, se supone que soy su mejor amiga, se supone que hay confianza entre nosotros, se supone que me quiere, me aleje del grupo sin reparar quienes eran las chicas y comencé a buscar desesperada a Levi, hasta que lo divise, estaba hablando con según parecía un ejecutivo de alguna rama de las empresas, al lado de este estaba el bisabuelo y a la derecha de él estaba la susodicha que me daba la espalda, su cabello rojizo y corto se me hacia conocido, ese estilo de corte recto lo había visto en alguien, me acerque a paso lento y salude.

\- Hola, buenas noches – todos en ese círculo de personas voltearon a verme, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en una sola persona frente a mí, Levi.

\- Mikasa, que bueno que llegaste y tan linda como siempre – dijo el bisabuelo, dirigí mis ojos hacia él – te quiero presentar al señor Erwin Smith – acto seguido estrechamos nuestras manos – es uno de los nuevos socios que trabaja con Levi.

\- Mucho gusto señor Smith, soy Mikasa Ackerman – trate de sonreír o por lo menos hacer una mueca de sonrisa, al terminar el saludo mis ojos se volvieron a fijar en Levi, que no tardo en saludar.

\- Hola Mikasa – dijo Levi sosteniéndome la mirada – te quiero presentar a mi novia – asentí en un movimiento lento de cabeza sin aparar mis ojos de él – Petra Ral – e inmediatamente con sorpresa voltee hacia ella golpeando mi mirada con su intachable sonrisa.

\- Hola Mikasa – dijo Petra – pero Levi te quiero informar que ya nos conocemos, soy la asistente de su madre – dijo eso mientras yo miraba como las manos de ella ascendían por el brazo de Levi y lo estrechaba contra ella siempre con tu típica sonrisa, nunca en mi vida había odiando tanto las sonrisas.

En ese momento mi mirada se congelo en los ojos de Levi, con mucha delicadeza y con la excusa de saludar el resto de las personas presentes me aparte de ellos, especialmente aparándome de Levi y de lo que para mí era su traición, en ese momento no entendía por qué me afectaba tanto, con Levi nunca hable de otros chicos porque la verdad otros chicos no me interesaban solo me interesaba mi amistad con él, el tiempo que pasaba con él y todo mi cariño atención era para él.

El resto de la noche no le dirigí la palabra, se fue el apatito después de mirar la escena que para mí fue lo más irritante de la noche, Petra besando a Levi en la boca por su cumpleaños, esa noche me disculpe con el anfitrión de la fiesta y salí lo más rápido que puede de ese lugar.

Los siguientes meses que pasaron ya no era lo mismo, Levi y yo estábamos cada vez más distantes, ya no habían cenas después del estresante día de estudio y trabajo, ya no habían pijamadas en su departamento viendo la serie de temporada en Netflix, ya no había nada de lo que fue nuestra amistad.

Por mi parte empecé a pasar más tiempo con mis amigos de la universidad, Armin, Sasha y Eren, ese último comenzó a ser más amable y cercano a mí, comenzamos a salir y a pasar más tiempo juntos, hasta que un día común y corriente para mi Eren declaro quererme más que amigos y la petición de querer ser su novia no tardo en llegar, petición que no dude en aceptar. Esa navidad y año nuevo no la pase en la masión, estuve en casa de Eren y su familia y en febrero en mi cumpleaños 23 Eren y yo nos fuimos a un corto viaje, el primer cumpleaños que pase lejos de Levi.

No sabía nada de Levi y confieso que mi corazón aun dolía cuando pensaba en él, las revistas no ayudaban, ese año fue el escándalo de revistas y programas televisivos de chismes pues era una novedad que el afamado joven empresario Levi Ackerman paseara por la ciudad de la mano de su novia.

Era verano, un domingo donde el sol estaba tan radiante que mi madre y yo decidimos tomar el desayuno en el jardín, la gran sombrilla que estaba en medio de la mesa nos protegía del exceso de sol, mi madre leía una revisa y o enfoque mi mirada en las flores muy bien cuidadas que adornan el jardín.

\- Mikasa te noto distraída – hablo mi madre.

\- No mamá – dije fingiendo una sonrisa – estoy segura que notas mal.

\- Las cosas con Eren van mal? – pregunto curiosa tratando de indagar un poco.

\- Eren es el mejor novio mamá, todo está bien entre nosotros.

\- Hija no me quiero meter en tu vida, pero por que estas alejada de Levi, son tan amigos – dijo dando un giro completo a la conversación pues así es mi madre, directa para saber lo que quiere.

\- Mamá Levi esa muy ocupado con su trabajo y su novia, no lo quiero molestar con mis trivialidades – dije con desgano, mi madre me miro no creyendo del todo lo que dije.

Ella me miro y yo conocía muy bien esa mirada tan de ella, esa que te desnuda, mi madre abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto pero fue interrumpida cuando al ama de llaves llego con teléfono en mano se dirigió a mí.

\- Señorita una llamada para usted, es el señor Levi.

Mire a mi madre seria transmitiendo con mi expresión su supuesta equivocación, extendí la mano tomo el teléfono, el ama de llaves se retiro.

\- Diga – dije tan fría como un cubo de hielo y la verdad no fue mi intención, pero como dije las cosas con Levi eran tan distantes estoy segura que mi mamá lo noto y agradezco que no haya hecho comentario alguno.

\- Mocosa, hola – dijo él con su voz seria y varonil que me hacía falta escuchar.

\- Sucede algo Levi, no digo tan raro que llames – dije con ironía.

\- Habrá una fiesta de piscina en la mansión el próximo domingo, estas invitada – hizo una pausa como pensando lo que iba a decir a continuación – puedes llevar a tu novio.

\- Gracias por la invitación Levi.

\- Bien – dijo él dando fin a la llamada.

Me volví hacia mi madre.

\- Te das cuenta mamá, todo está bien entre Levi y yo – mentirosa gritaba una voz en mi cabeza – llamaba para invitarme a una fiesta de piscina.

Mi madre sonrió no creyendo del todo lo que dije y se dispuso a seguir leyendo la revista, por mi parte tome uno de los panecillos que alguna empleada llevo mientras recibía la llamada. Mis sentimientos estaban divididos en dos, por un lado estaba feliz de ver a Levi y estar cerca de él, por el otro estaba molesta porque lo iba a ver con ella, con Petra, esa fiesta no me daba buen presentimiento y llegado el día fui con Eren ingenua que mi presentimiento era verdadero y ese día todo iba a salir mal rompiendo aun más la amistad entre Levi y yo.


	7. Chapter 7

Elegir un bañador no fue problema, siempre elegía uno negro de dos piezas que en la parte arriba hacia acentuar mis pechos lo que seguramente a Eren le gustaría ver (nada más ver), en mi bolso me dispuse a guardar todo lo necesario; una toalla, cambio de ropa y claro protector solar, ya listo todo salí de mi habitación hacia la plana baja donde Eren me esperaba en la sala.

\- Lista – dijo al momento de mirarme.

\- Lisa – dije sin muchas ganas pues algo me decía que era mala idea ir a esa fiesta, me acerque a Eren le di un beso en los labios.

Iríamos en su carro y mientras él conducía teníamos una amena platica sobre el clima, de lo lindo del día para la fiesta y es que Eren es así, alegre, hablador, optimista, extrovertido y algo que no me explicaba de un tiempo paca acá es que admiraba a Levi, cuando solo lo había tratado tres veces en el año que llevamos de relación y de esas veces las tres Levi lo trato con indiferencia e ignorando su presencia a niveles descomunales, no entendía la hostilidad de Levi para con mi novio, pero si durante la fiesta su actitud era esa se lo iba a preguntar.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión había muchos carros aparcados en la entrada de la mansión, eren dejo su carro en un espacio vacío cerca de la entrada, nos bajamos del carro para entrar a la mansión. En la sala estaba el bisabuelo Patrick muy alegre, pues en la misión era muy raro las fiestas y seguramente desde que Levi se fue a vivir aparte se sentía solo, en fin Eren y yo entramos y saludamos.

\- Hola Patrick – dije con una sonrisa que fue devuelta inmediatamente

\- Hola Mikasa que gusto verte – dijo muy alegre – la fiesta ya comenzó estoy feliz que te unas – notando que no estaba sola agrego – veo que vienes con tu novio, soy viejo pero chico no te he olvidado desde la última vez que te vi hace casi tres meses.

\- Hola Sr. Patrick – dijo eres después de estar en silencio – gusto en saludarlo.

\- Bueno, bueno dejos esto para después y pasen a disfrutar de la piscina y el sol – dijo Patrick señalando en dirección donde está la piscina.

Eren y yo salimos hacia el exterior donde esa ubicada la piscina y se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Lo primero que pude ver fueron dos parrillas con mucha comida asándose, la música era buena con un Dj a cargo y muchos meseros atendiendo a los invitados que también eran muchos y por la decoración me di cuenta quien estaba a cargo de organizar todo, su nombre vino al mismo tiempo que nos saludaba.

\- Hola Mikasa, hola Eren! – dijo Petra como que era su fiesta y su casa – que bien que vinieran pasen y disfruten.

\- Gracias Petra – dijo Eren mientras yo arrugaba el entrecejo y miraba a Levi a la distancia conversando con un grupo de invitados.

Para qué negarlo la fiesta estuvo muy alegre, después del almuerzo se armo un juego de voleibol, hombres contra mujeres, juego que quedo en un empate, cayendo la noche algunos invitados comenzaron a retirarse, solo quedamos las personas más cercanas en mi caso a Levi. Solo habían 4 personas que parecían ser amigos de Petra también estaba aquel rubio que me presentaron la navidad pasada, el señor Smith, si mi memoria no falla, que estaba acompañado por una castaña de lentes muy alegre que parecía ser su novia o esposa, lo que sea no me interesaba, yo estaba sentada mientras observaba como armaban un último juego al que eren se incluyo y en el que Levi no quiso alegando que ya se había cambiado el bañador por ropa limpia.

Con algo de aburrimiento y sed me levante de mi silla para ir a la cocina y buscar algo helado para beber, al llegar me dirigí directo al refrigerador, lo abri y saque una botella de agua, mientras bebía el preciado liquido alguien se dirigió a mí y es obvio que conozco esa voz.

\- Mocosa, es hora que vayas a cambiar tu bañador por ropa adecuada.

\- Hola Levi – dije con sarcasmo – mi madre está en casa, sabes – hice una pausa para agregar – me parece muy extraño que después de tu indiferencia del día contando que no saludaste vengas ahora a decir que busque ropa.

\- No es adecuado que andes semi desnuda – dijo serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Sabes no entiendo tu preocupación, es una fiesta de piscina y aun no ha terminado.

\- No es preocupación es una observación.

\- No te entiendo – replique algo molesta – sabes Levi ve mejor a cuidar a tu novia que aun esta metida en la piscina, a mi me cuida eren y hasta yo sola me se cuidar.

\- Como digas – dijo dando la vuelta buscando como salir de la cocina.

\- Dime porque me ignoras y eres hostil con Eren, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada en especial yo, eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Ese mocoso no es para ti – dijo un deje de irritación en su voz.

\- Que sabes tú quien es para mí – mis niveles de enojo iban subiendo muy rápido – y te pediré el favor de no opinar, yo no opino con referente a Petra.

\- Ese mocoso es un inmaduro y además estúpido – siguió sin importarle lo que acababa de decir.

\- BASTA! Eren es mi novio y lo respetas como tal además yo lo quiero – al decir esto último mire como Levi hizo una mueca de disgusto y sus ojos se encendieron de ira.

\- Vete a cambiar que pareces una – Oh! Levi no se atrevería – cualquiera – se atrevió – mostrando el…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una certera cachetada que le propine, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, solo se escuchaba mi respiración errática, él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- Mikasa no quise… - comenzó pero no lo deje terminar pues di media vuelta hacia la salida.

Que era eso que acaba de pasar, no estaba segura pero fue intenso, Levi no tenía que decir esas cosas en primer lugar porque las decía? pues estaba claro que no eran celos de eren, por que los abría de tener si se paso casi toda la fiesta aceptando todas las muestras de afecto, besos y abrazos que Petra que le daba cada vez que estaban juntos, nunca mire a Levi ser tocado por alguien de esa manera tan descara en público y el colocando sus manos en la cintura de su noviecita, debería ser yo la molesta no él, debería ser yo la que reclamara por que se consiguió a una novia cualquiera cuando podía fijarse en otras chicas mejores, inteligentes, educadas, chicas como yo, me detuve de golpe en el pasillo cuando descubrí el rumbo de mis pensamientos, yo estaba celosa porque Levi no estaba conmigo, porque la atención de Levi no es para mí, ya no podía con eso no era sano para mí y no era justo para Eren.

\- Mikasa – me dijo Eren asustándome de pronto – te estaba buscando, te pasa algo – pensé que no se iba a dar cuenta de mi estado de perturbación – te noto molesta y agitada.

\- No es dada Eren – dije atropellando las palabras – y mejor vámonos ya es tarde, iré cambiarme este bañador.

\- Eso mismo te iba a decir – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y caminábamos hacia la zona de la piscina a buscar los bolsos – mi madre me acaba de llamar para ir a cenar.

\- Bien vamos, no hagamos esperar a tu madre.

Con esto último nos dispusimos a cambiarnos e irnos de ese lugar, dejando atrás a todas esas personas que me parecían asfixiantes, durante el trayecto eren no dejo de hablar de lo bien que la paso en la fiesta mientras yo y mi mente divagaban en mis sentimientos. El resto de la noche en casa de Eren me esforcé por poner la mejor sonrisa, a eso de las 9pm llegue a mi casa y ya en la tranquilidad de mi habitación me permití pensar en mí, no podía seguir engañándome fingiendo querer a una persona de la manera que la palabra novios lo merecía, tenía que darme un respiro y eso era exactamente lo que haría encendí mi laptop y busque la opción de intercambio universitario, solo faltaban 6 meses para mi graduación y esto me vendría bien.

Al mes del incidente de la fiesta la gran noticia llego a mis oídos directo de la boca del rector, la solicitud de terminar mis estudios por un intercambio fue aceptada en una universidad en Alemania y además estaban interesados en ofrecerme estudios de post-grado y era genial! Iba a pasar 6 meses lejos de todo, de todos y de Levi, estaba feliz, eso era lo que necesitaba, ahora solo iba a enfocar mi mente en Alemania.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Eres una cobarde Mikasa – hablaba Sasha mientras se metía a la boca un trozo de pastel de chocolate – aclara tus sentimientos con Eren y dile a Levi que lo amas y todo será más fácil para ti – tomo mi mano que tenia sobre la mesa, la otra sostenía mi té, y dio un apretón – así no te tendrás que ir a Alemania, me dejas sola – termino algo triste.

\- Ya tengo lista la maleta, no hay vuelta atrás – dije seria, Sasha me miro con tristeza y enojo a la vez – y aun no terminare con Eren, quiero dar una oportunidad a nuestra relación y con respecto a Levi no puedo decirle que lo amo, estoy segura que no siente lo mismo por mí, solo soy su amiga.

\- Pero Mikasa si no hablas con él no lo sabrás.

\- No voy a hablar con él, no lo he hecho desde la fiesta de piscina – dije recordando ese horrendo día y recordando a la vez la conversación y las palabras hirientes que me dijo.

\- Estoy segura que el día de la fiesta no quiso decirte eso – dijo tratando de convencerme – y también estoy segura como que amo el chocolate más que Jean que Levi estaba celoso y que lo suyo es reciproco.

\- Por qué habría de estar celoso? A ver dime.

\- Mikasa solo mírate! Si con ropa eres irresistible ahora con un bañador y cerca de Eren.

\- Sasha creo que estas delirando, Levi no estaba celoso y no me ama, ama a Petra por algo es su novia – dije con amargura – y fin de hablar de Levi y de mi, mejor hablemos de ti y Jean y mejor te acabas de una vez ese gran trozo de pastel y nos vamos de compras.

\- Está bien – dijo Sasha con resignación – pero ahora por ser tan cabezota y terca tú pagas el almuerzo.

Rodé los ojos y asentí, mirando a Sasha me pregunte donde le alcanzaba tanta comida si habíamos desayunado en su departamento que comparte con su novio Jean y si que fue un desayuno muy variado, lo cierto es que Jean le consiente todos sus gustos con la comida, bueno y está el hecho que ella no pide otra que no sea comida, sentía un poco de envidia por la relación que tenia con Jean ellos se querían a pesar de sus diferencias, sonreí pensando que si me esforzaba podía llegar a algo lindo con Eren.

\- Oye Mikasa como se tomo Eren lo del viaje.

\- Mmm… que te puedo decir de eso, no tuvo la mejor de las reacciones, sin contar que antes que le mencionara el viaje, me propuso que nos mudáramos juntos.

\- Contigo soy la ultima en enterarme, si no pregunto no me cuentas – dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- No quería hablar de eso, la verdad estoy algo triste con Eren, fue una muy fea discusión, ya sabes cómo es de dramático y extremista.

\- Estas segura que podrás sobrellevar tu relación con Eren a distancia, y si ya sé cómo es él, por eso pregunto – y en su voz solo se escuchaba preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Sasha, todo estará bien – dije no muy convencida de mis propias palabras.

Trate de sonreír para tranquilizarla, ella me devolvió la sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos pues se miraban preocupados por mí, definitivamente es una buena amiga.

En el resto del día no volvimos a tocar esa conversación, después de que Sasha se terminara su enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate y yo mi té nos dirigimos al centro comercial más cercano a hacer algunas compras que me hacían falta para el viaje, a la hora del almuerzo fuimos a un restaurante de asados y obviamente cumplí mi parte te invitar la comida, luego fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque y nos sentamos a descansar en una banca frente a la gran fuente.

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho – hablo Sasha con melancolía – prometo ir de visita en navidad no importa que Jean se quede solo se puede apañar sin mi – sonrió.

\- Promesa – dije feliz de oír eso.

\- Promesa – dijo ella sellándola con un fuerte abrazo.

Llegue a casa entrada la noche por que pase por el departamento de Sasha para la cena, ya en mi habitación saque las compras de sus bolsas y las acomode en una de las maletas, solamente eran 2 maletas con lo necesario para acomodarme el resto de cosas que me hicieran falta las compraría cuando estuviera establecida en el departamento que alquile previamente, el viaje seria en 2 días y ya todo estaba listo.

El día del viaje llego, mis padres me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto y al igual que Sasha prometieron ir de visita y estar pendientes de mi en todo lo que necesitara, con Eren tuve una cena el día anterior en la cual se disculpo y me deseo buen viaje; dándome el ultimo abrazo antes de partir mi madre me entrego un sobre blanco sin nombre, lo tome y guarde en mi bolso de mano, les di un beso a cada uno y di media vuelta directo a la sala de abordaje.

Durante el viaje en avión me permite pensar en mis sentimientos, será que Sasha tiene razón y soy una cobarde huyendo del amor que siento por Levi, pensándolo bien tal vez un poquito, solo un poquito, de razón y me rehúso a expresarme por miedo al rechazo, además estoy segura que Levi aun me mira como una mocosa como su amiga, y muy en mi fuero interno me gustaría que con tantos años de conocernos me mirara como una mujer.

Esto del amor sí que es complicado, porque las cosas tienen que ser así de difíciles, agite mi cabeza para que esos pensamientos salieran fuera y mejor trate de descansar pues me esperaba un largo viaje, me acomode en mi asiento cerrando mis ojos tratando de dormir un poco.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Berlín – Alemania todo estaba muy concurrido de turistas, de gente que iba y venía, de gente esperando a sus seres queridos. En Berlín era primavera y eso es igual a festividades y eso me puso de muy buen humor pensando en todos los lugares llenos de vida que podría visitar antes que empezaran las clases en 2 semanas, con ese pensamiento me dirigí a hacer el debido papeleo y retirar equipaje, después de tener todo listo salí del lugar a coger un taxi que me llevaría al departamento.

El edificio departamental estaba ubicado en una zona central bastante familiar y tranquila, al bajar del taxi el chofer me ayudo a bajar mi equipaje del maletero del carro, tome mis dos maletas y camine a la entrada del edificio, salude a un par de personas con amabilidad y me dirigí al lugar donde estaba la recepcionista, me registre y camine directo al elevador que me llevaría al piso 6 donde estaba ubicado mi nuevo hogar.

El elevador se detuvo en piso 6, salí de este con mi 2 maletas en mano, en el pequeño pasillo solo habían 2 puertas y un par de plantas adornando el lugar, camine buscando el número 240 que correspondía a mi departamento, cuando lo localice al lado derecho del pasillo, me pare frente a la puerta e introduje la llave que tenía en mis manos y la puerta abrió fácilmente, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi deje mis maletas a la orilla de esta y me adentre al lugar, quede fascinada tal y como lo describían en el sitio web, cómodo y practico.

Mi nuevo hogar estaba compuesto por una pequeña sala con un enorme sofá y un televisor, una cocina que hacia como comedor, un baño y dos habitaciones, sonreí para mí misma, el lugar me gustaba mucho y estaba segura que la pasaría bien, el edificio estaba equipado con zona de lavandería de el sótano, si definitivamente un lugar practico.

Era hora de comenzar a sacar mis cosas y acomodarlas, cuando termine mi labor que fue rápido me acosté en la cálida cama pensando que al día siguiente tenía que estar temprano en la universidad para registrarte antes que empezaran las clases en 2 semanas y que después de salir de ahí iba a ir a algún centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para acondicionar el lugar principalmente la concina.

Relajada en la cama recordé el sobre que mi madre me había dado antes de partir, tome mi bolso de mano que estaba en la mesa de noche y saque el sobre, al abrirlo descubrí que era una tarjeta, escrita con una pulcra y elegante caligrafía.

 _Que tengas buen viaje Mikasa._

 _Levi Ackerman._


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente de mi llegada y de instalarme en mi pequeño y cómodo departamento, salí muy temprano por la mañana a buscar una cafetería para desayunar, a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio departamental encontré una pequeña y hogareña cafetería, al entrar todo era muy lindo estaba decorado sutilmente con flores por doquier, llegue a la conclusión que la decoración era relativa a la primavera, al acercarme al mostrador para ordenar divise a una chica rubia muy seria apoya en la mesa leyendo un libro, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia dejo el libro a un lado y tomo mi orden con mucha amabilidad, como buena dependienta me ofreció probar el pastel del día el cual se miraba tentador y delicioso, dije que sí y fui a sentarme a una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle.

Satisfecha con mi delicioso desayuno, salí de la cafetería rumbo a la universidad a registrarme aunque las clases comenzaran en dos semanas mis papeles deberían estar listos para cuando iniciara el ciclo escolar, en fin llegue a la universidad e hice todo el papeleo correspondiente a mi ingreso, al terminar todo en el recinto me permití pasear por el campus para familiarízame con el lugar, los pasillos y las aulas.

El resto del día me dedique a hacer compras para mi departamento y también pasee por la ciudad, por sus calles principales y almorcé en un restaurante que parecía popular del lugar. Así pasaron 2 semanas entre paseos y excursiones por Berlín.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El inicio de clases transcurrió con total normalidad, me dedique de lleno a los estudios y a sacar el primer lugar en la clase, la cafetería se convirtió en mi lugar preferido para desayunar y pasaba por ahí también en mi tiempo libre, la dependienta, Annie Leonhart, se convirtió en mi única amiga, en el tiempo libre de Annie salíamos a pasear y charlábamos sobre nosotras, hasta le conté de Levi y la razón de terminar la universidad fuera, por su parte Annie me conto de su vida, de la muere de sus padres, que estaba sola desde entonces, la amistad entre nosotras se convirtió en algo fuerte en poco tiempo, la dueña de cafetería una señora mayor que quería mucho a Annie estaba sorprendida por nosotras porque decía que Annie no solía hablar con las personas y era muy apartada.

Los días pasaban tranquilos sin ninguna novedad, como dije me sumí en mis estudios y con Annie me bastaban para ser feliz en mi pequeño mundo en Berlín, de vez en cuando mi mente se trasladaba a casa y en él, en la tranquilidad de mi departamento me permitía pensar en él y me preguntaba que estaría haciendo aunque al instante me regañaba a mis misma y tomaba un libro para alejar esos pensamientos. El día de la graduación llego con mis padres en un avión para festejar conmigo, se quedaron una semana en Berlín y se marcharon satisfechos con mi elección de un post-grado que comenzaría en un mes, mi padre prometió tener listo mi puesto en la empresa cuando estuviera de regreso en casa.

Y así pasaron otros nueve meses de estudios, pero una semana antes de mi regreso a casa, recibí una llamada algo inesperada.

\- Hola Mikasa – dijo Sasha alegre con voz chillona.

\- Sasha que sorpresa – dije, aunque las llamadas de Sasha no faltaban por lo menos dos veces al mes.

\- Eres una mala amiga, sabes – dijo ahora con voz enojada – tuve que enterarme por terceros que Eren y tu terminaron.

\- Lo siento Sasha, juro que te iba a contar, pero mi tiempo se reduce a mis estudios.

\- Y te creo porque eres una loca perfeccionista come libros, antisocial cuando te lo propones, pero cambiando de tema, adivina que tengo en las manos.

\- No lo sé – dije rodando los ojos y sonriendo – a ver dime.

\- Pues tengo un pasaje directo a Alemania, siendo exacta a Berlín.

\- Es en serio – dije tan contenta – pensé que habías olvidado tu promesa.

\- Estás loca Mikasa, eso nunca – dijo ofendida – obvio no! Estaré contigo en 2 días y te llevo una sorpresa, regresaremos juntas a casa, pero antes pasaremos quince días en Berlín y claro está que quiero conocer a Annie todos los lugares espectaculares por los que has estado vagando – soltó todo eso casi sin respirar.

\- Claro Sasha no lo dudes, no te arrepentirás.

Y así dimos por terminada la llamada, una espinita de curiosidad pico por la sorpresa que según Sasha me traía, y la verdad no quise ahondar en el tema, pues sabía que ella no me iba a decir absolutamente nada, trate de no darme importancia y seguí con mis actividades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Annie yo estábamos esperando a Sasha en el aeropuerto sentadas en las sillas de la sala de espera, Annie estaba muy ansiosa y contenta de conocerla.

\- Estoy segura que se llevaran bien, Sasha es muy ruidosa pero buena amiga – pensando en ella su personalidad arrolladora sonreí – además se enamora de tus gustos culinarios.

Si y es que Annie es una cocinera de primera, su comida y postres caseros son exquisitos y Sasha no dudo que estaría más que feliz, en el paraíso de la comida Alemana, de inmediato corte ese pensamiento para preguntarle a Annie algo muy importante ya que solo me quedaban los 15 días que Sasha venía a Berlín.

\- Annie ya pensaste en mi propuesta, aceptas?

\- No lo sé Mikasa, sabes que no tengo dinero para costear los gastos de viaje y mi instalación allá.

\- Si aceptas serás mi asistente personal con un salario digno de una, luego me pagaras lo del viaje y demás – le sonreí par darle ánimos.

\- Tú no te cansas hasta obtener lo que quieres – me dedico una sonrisa llena de luz – está bien acepto, aquí ya no me queda nada desde la muerte de mis padres.

\- Ah! Pero no dudes que te pondré a trabar duro – bromee para que Annie olvidara ese pensamiento de sus padres.

No es que yo sea la buena samaritana, pero ayudar a Annie me sale del corazón, desde que viene a este país ella ha sido amable y con el tiempo se ha convertido en amiga y una muy querida como Sasha.

Cuando alce la vista pude divisar a Sasha saliendo de la zona de migración, cuando me miro comenzó agitar la mano por el aire en modo de saludo. Al salir del aeropuerto nos dirigimos a buscar un taxi para ir a mi departamento y luego a buscar algo rico de comer, estaba segura que Sasha replicaría por comida.

Como lo predije Annie y Sasha se llevaron bien desde el primer instante que se conocieron, tan bien que Annie cada vez que nos reuníamos le llevaba algún dulce hecho en casa. La primera semana la pasamos de paseo por todos lados, llevamos a Sasha a museos, parques, centro comercial y lo más importante restaurantes de todo tipo, también nos encargamos de arreglar papeles para la salida de Annie del país y a empacar sus cosas. La siguiente semana la tarea fue empacar mis cosas, seleccionar que se iría por barco y que se quedaba para donarlo, igual Annie dono alguna de sus cosas y arreglo con un abogado el alquiler su pequeña casa que dejaron de herencia sus padres.

Estábamos en mi departamento en la sala empapelando libros y ponerlo en la caja correspondiente para irse en barco, cuando Sasha nos asusto con un chillido.

\- Mikasa! Mikasa! Que tonta soy – dijo Sasha que salió corriendo a su habitación.

Annie y yo nos miramos desconcertadas, al rato Sasha regreso con una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul naval adornada con un moño de un azul más claro, la caja venia acompañada de una que una tarjeta, mi corazón dio un vuelco, esos colores me recordó los ojos de alguien que había olvidado por un tiempo.

\- Tengo una semana y 2 días aquí y no te había entregado la sorpresa que te mencione.

\- No te hubiera molestado – dije tratando de engañándome, haciendo creer a mi mente que el regalo era de ella y su novio, o de Armin, extendí mi mano y tome el paquete que me ofrecía.

\- No, no es de mi parte – dijo y tratando de explicar añadió – me lo encontré en un restaurante y tal vez le dije que te venia a visitar, a los días llego a mi trabajo y me entrego esto, ábrelo.

Annie y Sasha me miraban a la expectativa, la primera no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero sabía que estaba estudiando mi comportamiento para después opinar, pues ella sabía de quien se trataba el regalo sin decírselo, lo intuía por mi reacción.

Obedecí a la orden y quite el moño para abrir la caja de terciopelo, dentro se encontraba un bello anillo al parecer oro blanco con piedras preciosas dando la forma de un girasol, mis manos temblaban cuando tome el anillo entre mis manos para obsérvalo mejor, sin duda un anillo bellísimo, mis ojos se dirigieron al sobre que definitivamente no quería abrir por que iba a aclarar mis sospechas del remitente, pero igual tome el sobre y lo abrí, la elegante y pulcra caligrafía hizo que casi me diera un infarto y cortara mi respiración.

 _Felicidades por tus logros._

 _Levi Ackerman_


	10. Chapter 10

La fiesta sorpresa que me tenían preparada si fue sorpresa no me imagine una bienvenida tan alegre como la que me dieron mis amigos, que gratificante volver a casa y ver todos los rostros conocidos que me hicieron falta. En la fiesta estaba hasta Eren que me recibió con un cálido abrazo y un ramo de flores, me gusta sobremanera lo cambiado que esta Eren y no podía esperar menos pues nos llevamos mejor como amigos.

Ya cuando todos los invitados comenzaron a marcharse de mi casa ya entrada la noche, Eren se acerco a mí para despedirse.

\- Mikasa estoy muy feliz que estés de regreso – hizo una pausa como dudando lo que a continuación diría – tu amiga Annie es muy simpática.

\- Me alegra que te haya agradado Annie.

\- Es un poco seria, pero bastante agradable – tomo mi mano como parte de la despedida y la quedo viendo – lindo anillo.

\- Gracias Eren – nada mas dije eso, no quería ahondar en la procedencia el anillo, no es que tuviera pena de decírselo a Eren, es que no quería recordar a la personas que lo regalo.

\- Me parece al toque de Levi, él te quiere Mikasa, siempre note algo extraño en la forma que te miraba.

La verdad que me sentí un poco incomoda por la forma en que lo dijo, cosa que inmediatamente noto porque agrego algo inesperado para mí.

\- No te sientas incomoda Mikasa, siempre supe que entre tú y él hay una conexión especial, ahora somos amigos y a mí no me molesta para nada.

\- Eren gracias por decir eso, pero no empieces tu también con eso de Levi, sabes discutí con Sasha y Annie por eso hace una semana.

\- Está bien, no me inmiscuiré en eso, para eso está Sasha y Annie – lo mire seria mientras se reía de su mal chiste, al parar de reír me miro fijamente – Mikasa creo que necesitas un cambio de look.

\- Todos conspiran contra mí, no me sorprendería si me dijeras que Sasha te lo dijo – dije recordando la discusión en mi departamento en Berlín – pero igual no te preocupes que prometí hacerlo, según ella se merecen eso de mi parte por cabezota y terca.

\- Y lo eres, no quieres ver mas allá de lo que muestran tus ojos.

\- Eren mejor vete, eres irritante.

\- Me voy – dijo riendo muy fuerte – cuídate Mikasa.

Un fuerte abrazo fue nuestra despedida, me asombro mucho lo que ha madurado Eren en el tiempo que estuvimos separados, más que nunca estoy convencida que fue para bien de los dos y SI! Definitivamente nos llevamos mejor como amigos.

Me quede de pie en el mismo lugar y quede viendo la mano donde está el anillo, lo cierto es que no me lo he quitado desde hace una semana que se me fue entregado y desde ese día las palabras de Sasha rondan en mi cabeza.

\- Mikasa, él te ama, está loco por ti y me vale un pimiento Petra, la última vez que la vi antes de ir a Alemania, un día antes por cierto – recalco – ella no llevaba ningún anillo en sus manos y Levi ya tenía tres días de haberme entregado ese que tienes tu.

Mire a Annie con ojos suplicantes para que se pusiera de mi parte, pero todo se fue al cuerno cuando dijo.

\- No me mires así, yo no opino, ni siquiera conozco a Levi, opinare cuando analice tu comportamiento con él en persona.

\- Sasha – respire profundo llenándome de paciencia y comencé – si Levi me quisiera a mi no tuviera de novia a Petra.

\- Por Dios Mikasa! Como quieres que no tenga de novia a Petra si tu le vives diciendo "eres mi mejor amigo" – dijo Sasha haciendo énfasis en la última frase con comillas con sus dedos – se siente inseguro.

\- La inseguridad no va con Levi, te lo digo yo que lo conozco muy bien.

\- Pues parece que no lo conoces lo suficiente – alego Sasha inflando con cachetes en forma de fastidio.

Nos sumimos en un silencio algo incomodo en el que Sasha siguió con su labor de empacar y murmuraba por lo bajo palabras como cabezota, terca, ciega, hasta que Annie hablo rompiendo el silencio.

\- Yo creo que Mikasa necesita un cambio de look, tiene que impactar cuando haga su aparición en la empresa.

Sabía a lo que se refería con esas palabras y no me parecían tan mala idea.

\- Me parece que si lo necesita, será una prioridad al estar de regreso en casa y no digas que no Mikasa lo debes por terca.

Salí de mis recuerdos para ayudar a recoger el desastre de vasos y platos que dejo la fiesta por toda la casa, además tenía que mostrarle a Annie la casa y su habitación pues se quedaría a vivir aquí hasta encontrar un lugar para ella sola e independizarse. Suspire volviendo mis ojos al anillo que llevo en mi mano, amo tanto a Levi que me da tanto miedo arruinar nuestra amistad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba tan nerviosa sentada en esa gran mesa de juntas, la gente iba entrando y saludando, mis ojos no se despegaban de la entrada, yo estaba sentada junto a mi padre el cual me presentaba a todos los ejecutivos que presidirían la junta.

Un mes después de mi regreso estaba incorporada a la empresa, la promesa hecha por mi padre de tener mi puesto listo fue un hecho. Esa mañana cuando llegamos al gran edificio con las letras en dorado diciendo ACKERMAN INC., mis nervios aumentaron a mil, pues mi oficina está directamente ubicada en el edificio principal.

Las empresas Ackerman tienen acciones en todo los ramos (entretenimiento, moda, exportaciones, medicina y otras cosas más), mi familia se centralizo en el área de moda, exportación e importación de textiles, y aquí estaba yo nerviosa más por ver al señor todo poderoso que controla todo, que por desempañar bien mi trabajo.

Mi mente divagaba en mis pensamientos cuando la puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y entro un hombre de baja estatura, con un traje negro impecable, camisa blanca y una corbata rojo vino, le seguía una joven no mayor de 23 años deduje al instante que se trataba de su secretaria, mis ojos se clavaron en esa figura, en ese hombre que había extrañado tanto y es el dueño de mis sentimientos y mi corazón, el cual se paralizo cuando volteo a verme y sus ojos azul naval me contemplaron y en sus labios de deslizo una tenue e imperceptible sonrisa.

La junta dio inicio con el saludo de Levi y transcurrió de lo más normal con mi presentación como nueva empleada seguido de lo que de verdad era la junta, la presentación de balances y futuros proyectos.

Estaba sentada en mi lugar leyendo un proyecto cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a la par mía, mi padre no era, ya que estaba conversando con uno de los ejecutivos muy lejos de mí.

\- Veo que te gusto el anillo – levante mi vista hacia la persona que me hablaba y descubrí a Levi mirando mi mano.

\- Gracias Levi, la verdad si me gusto mucho el detalle.

\- Me alegro – dijo volviendo la vista hacia mi rostro – es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme fijo, hasta que hablo.

\- Te cortaste el cabello, te ves bien, ese labial acentúa tus labios – dijo y al instante me sonroje pues me di cuenta que miraba mis labios muy fijamente.

No supe que decir, solo sonreí y Levi se despidió de mi alegando que tenía una agenda muy apretada en el día, se notaba que trabaja mucho, las ojeras en sus ojos se marcaban mas desde la última vez que lo vi, o fueron ideas mías pues tenía año y medio de no verlo y hacerlo me causo impacto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado tres meses desde el día de la junta y mi incorporación a la empresa, ese día desde que abrí los ojos se miraba tan nublado que prometía un diluvio, aunque que eso no era problema, el problema es que eran las 10 de la noche y yo seguía tratando de encender mi Chevrolet, no entendía como un auto nuevo no podía encender, definitivamente iba a reclamar esa imperfección.

Como dije ese día prometía un diluvio y el diluvio se desato cuando decidí quedarme hasta tarde en la empresa adelantando trabajo, iba a llamar a un taxi para que me recogiera y llevara a casa, cuando me di cuenta que en el estacionamiento mi auto no estaba solo, a una distancia prudente en el espacio que decía presidente, estaba un land rover negro y el dueño iba caminando hacia él, pero desvió su camino cuando me vio apoyada en mi propio auto con cara de fastidio.

\- Tienes que ir a que arreglen esa imperfección o te cambien el auto.

\- No me había dado cuenta de eso Levi – dije con mas fastidio, lo cierto que es a Levi no lo miraba mucho solo lo necesario y tratos laborales.

\- Ven te llevo, aunque será mejor ir a mi apartamento, está más cerca que tu casa – dijo ignorando mi mal humor.

\- Gracias – dije tratando de sonar menos pesada – pero no quiero molestar en tu apartamento, puedo esperar un taxi.

\- Crees que un taxi vendrá a buscarte bajo esta tormenta.

Y tenía razón, avance dejando atrás mi auto y subí al suyo. El viaje fue tan silencioso hasta llegar a su apartamento y entrar en él. Cuando ente Petra estaba sentada en el gran sofá con libro mano esperando a Levi y su sorpresa no paso desapercibida cuando me miro ingresar.

\- Hola Mikasa – dijo acercándose a nosotros y dando un beso en la mejía a Levi – pasa ponte cómoda.

\- Mikasa se quedara esta noche aquí, en su habitación – le dijo Levi sin más detalle, me sorprendí para mis adentros, había dicho MI habitación, conservo mi habitación aun con Petra viviendo con él, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría.

\- Está bien, iré a poner sabanas nuevas, ya regreso hay agua lista para té – dijo Petra retirándose.

\- Té? – dijo Levi adentrándose en la cocina.

\- Por favor – acepte la verdad que hacía mucho frio.

\- Aun están tus cosas en la habitación para que te cambien esa ropa y te des una ducha antes de dormir.

\- Tú y tú afición por la limpieza – me permití sonreír recordando todas las veces que Levi anteponía la limpieza ante todo.

Con té en mano, nos sentamos en el sofá que anteriormente estaba Petra.

\- Mikasa – me hablo Levi llamando mi atención – te extrañe.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, baje la mira hacia la taza de té que sostenían mis manos, pero una mano cálida tomo mi barbilla para alzar la mirada y contemple sus ojos profundos.

\- Yo también te extrañe – dije a como pude.

La atmosfera entre nosotros era tan liviana que su mano que sostenía mi barbilla se dirigió a mi mejía en una caricia que quemo mi piel, no deje de contemplar sus ojos, cuando los de él escanearon mi rostro y se detuvieron en mi labios, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y nuestros cuerpos en un movimiento imperceptible se iban aproximando.

\- Esta listo todo en la habitación de Mikasa – la voz de Petra nos saco de nuestra atmosfera, de nuestro mundo donde solo estábamos él y yo.

Me levante del sofá llevando la taza de té aun llena conmigo a mi habitación, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo Petra contemplándonos pero cuando pase a su lado bajo la mirada con algo parecido a tristeza y añoranza.


	11. Chapter 11

Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta organza, tafetán, chiffon, tul y encaje desfilando ante mis ojos, primer punto; segundo punto, nunca en mi vida me había probado tantos vestidos. Se tiene entendido que el día de tu boda es un día especial, pero con tan poco tiempo para los preparativos estaba algo estresada, pero súper feliz, inmensamente feliz.

El día que nos comprometimos me tomo por sorpresa, no pensé que iba a ser tan pronto con solo un mes de noviazgo, aunque ese mes no supera a casi una vida esperando que ese momento pasara, después de ese día me dio dos meses para organizar nuestra boda y aquí estaba yo rodeada de puros vestidos blancos, frente a una pared llena de espejos, de pie en una pequeña tarima en una de la tiendas más exclusivas de novias con un vestido el cual todo mi ser decía que es el indicado.

Por el espejo, a espalda mía, sentadas en un sofá muy cómodo y elegante, podía ver a mi madre, Sasha, Annie y la organizadora de bodas casi llorando por el sentimiento que transmitía el vestido indicado. La dueña de la tienda, que personalmente nos atendió, se miraba feliz de vender el vestido ideal para una boda de la familia Ackerman, su tienda iba a salir en todas las revistas del país e iba a ganar más fama.

Confieso que la organización de la boda ha sido todo un reto, con más de 300 invitados en lo que abundaban empresarios y viejos amigos de las dos familias y del clan, el novio no se quedo atrás y estuvo conmigo en todo momento que se nos necesitaba para tomar decisión acerca del evento, con sus aportes con referente a los preparativos todo desbordaba la elegancia que lo caracteriza y nunca vi a una organizadora de bodas trabajar tanto.

Mis espectadoras y yo después de salir de la tienda más que satisfechas, fuimos a cenar pues pasamos toda la tarde metidas en ese lugar, con una conversación que se volcó obviamente a la boda la pasamos amenamente bien y al terminar la cena cada una se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, sasha a su departamento que seguramente Jean ya la esperaba y Annie se dirigió a su nuevo hogar, estaba contenta por ella pues ya vivía independiente en un departamento cómodo y acogedor.

Al llegar a casa y subir a descansar a mi habitación, me tire en la cama recopilando todos los sucesos del día con grandes expectativas para el mañana, pero no pude evitar dar un vistazo al pasado donde creí que todo estaba perdido, mi mente se volcó al departamento de Levi, que a estas alturas ya tenía otro dueño mientras Levi volvía a vivir en la mansión con el bisabuelo Patrick, pero esas son trivialidades pues mi mente me llevo al día de la tormenta que me quede a dormir en ese lugar.

\- Mikasa! – hablo Petra tras la puerta – disculpa que te moleste.

\- Pasa Petra – respondí, ella abrió la puerta de la habitación que me pertenecía y se adentro tímidamente en la estancia.

\- Levi no me dejo mandar tus cosas a tu casa – dijo con una sonrisa forzada, yo no sabía que responder a eso, pero ella continuo – y veo que por algo no lo quiso, ha surgido esta emergencia y ha servido de algo conservar tus cosas – volvió a sonreír forzadamente – bueno! Solo venia a ver si necesitas algo, pero veo que está todo bien, me voy.

\- Buenas noches Petra – dije mientras ella salía de mi habitación sin contestarme.

Después de ese día todo fue confuso y los acontecimientos, los cuales no me gustan recordar, llegaron tan rápido que no los vi venir, a Levi solo lo miraba por medio del trabajo en la empresa y no hablábamos mucho, hasta navidad donde todo dio un giro inesperado, donde Levi anunció su noviazgo serio con Petra, esa noche salí lo mas disimuladamente posible de la escena que me resulto fastidiosa, Petra sonriendo de felicidad, salí lo más rápido que pude al jardín de la mansión a digerir la noticia, en mi desesperada huida no contaba que Levi iba siguiendo mis pasos y entre lagrimas confesé mi amor por él, aunque mi mayor sorpresa fue cuanto mi TE AMO fue correspondido.

Lamentablemente nuestra declaración de amor tenía una espectadora, la menos indicada por cierto, espectadora que solo logro bajar la mirada y retirarse de la mansión, después de esa escena volví con Levi a la mansión, pero Levi no se quedo junto a mí, salió tras Petra sin antes dejar la promesa palpable que teníamos que hablar.

El día de año nuevo ni Levi, no Petra se aparecieron por la mansión, cosa que me desilusionó un poco porque después de nuestra mutua declaración no había visto a Levi, no se había aparecido en la empresa en el lapso de navidad a año nuevo, y la semana siguiente a año nuevo tampoco lo mire por la empresa, pero recibí una visita realmente inesperada en mi oficina.

El teléfono de mi oficina sonó, levante mi mano para tocar el botón de alta voz del teléfono y aceptar la llamada sin levantar la vista de los papeles que revisaba con anta concentración.

\- Mikasa – escuche la voz de Annie por el alta voz son inmutarme – la señorita Petra Ral quiere tener una audiencia contigo - mas que sorprendida deje los papeles en el escritorio y le dije a Annie que la dejara pasar.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió mostrando a Annie con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra dando señal de pase a Petra, al ver a Petra me pregunte donde se había ido su "bella" sonrisa, pues estaba más seria que nunca, bueno nunca la había visto seria, me acomode en mi asiento expectante a lo que ella venía a decirme. Petra entro a mi oficina y de dejo caer con fastidio y enojo en una de las dos sillas frente a mi escritorio.

\- Hola Petra – la salude amablemente.

\- No vengo a una visita de viejas amigas – dijo con rabia en la voz – sabes Mikasa trate por todos los medios que Levi se olvidara de ti, creí que la ausencia por tus estudios iban a hacer que su atención se volcara en mi y nuestra relación, pero lo único que lograste con irte es que él te extrañara mas.

Se miraba tan molesta, se notaba la hostilidad en su voz y la rabia en sus ojos, no se que habría pasado entre Levi y ella en todos estos casi quince días sin saber nada, me iba a defender cuando ella alzo un poco la voz para monopolizar la conversación o el intento de conversación.

\- Fui tan feliz cuando nuestra relación empezó, no podía creer que un hombre como Levi se fijara en una chica tan sencilla como yo, pero con el tiempo descubrí que lo único que Levi buscaba era un reemplazo para su amada Mikasa. Levi Ackerman en un cobarde, igual que tú.

\- Petra no se que viene todo esto y yo no te quiero lastimar… – interrumpí, pero ella no me dejo terminar.

\- Que no sabes! – chillo y en definitiva fue algo que me irritó.

\- Petra respeta la empresa, hay muchos empleados afuera.

\- Que respete? – pregunto escéptica con ironía – tu no raspeaste los limites y pides que yo respete – se echó a reír falsamente – mejor me voy y ve corre ahí está Levi libre para ti – dijo eso mientras se dirigía a la salida, al cerrar la puerta doble de mi oficina lo hizo con un portazo que me irrito sobremanera, no hice nada pues tenía el alivio que ya se había marchado.

Ese viernes el resto del día no pude concentrarme en el trabajo y al llegar a casa pase directo a mi habitación sin cenar, solo yo sé cuánto me costó conciliar el sueño esa noche, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en la visita de Petra.

Al día siguiente esa mañana de sábado, desperté con un hambre voraz por la falta de cena el día anterior, pero al bajar las escaleras y llegar al comedor todo mi apetito salió corriendo cuando mire a Levi sentado en el comedor desayunando con mis padres, esa escena me impacto e hizo preguntarme de que me había perdido, mi madre al verme sonrió de manera sospechosa mientras mi padre y Levi me miraban expectantes. Levi se levanto del comedor dirigiéndose a mí.

\- Mikasa podemos hablar – dijo sin molestarse en saludarme.

Mi respuesta fue un simple asentimiento de cabeza, pues mi capacidad de habla parecía que se había ido corriendo con apetito, estaba tan impactada y nerviosa que no me di cuenta el momento que llegamos al jardín, caminamos hasta que nos detuvimos frente al rosal que mi madre cuidaba con tanto esmero, Levi tomo mi mano halo de ella hasta llevarla a sus labios y deposito un cálido y húmedo beso en ella, mi boca estaba seca y mi mente solo hacia una sola pregunta "qué estaba pasando?", junto cuando iba a salir la pregunta de mis labios, Levi me sorprendió aun más si se podía con otra.

\- Quieres ser mi novia?.

Es simple e inofensiva pregunta hizo que el mundo diera vuelta alrededor mío, esa mañana Levi y el rosal de mi madre fueron testigos de mi felicidad y la repuesta afirmativa que salió de mis labios. Todo eso hasta hoy donde solo faltaban quince días para la boda y yo, Mikasa Ackerman soy la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Levi no solo es mi mejor amigo, también es mi amor… el amor de mi vida y no solo hasta que la muerte nos separe, pues si hay vida después de la muerte yo lo seguiré amando.

FIN.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y hasta aquí llego esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado y GRACIAS POR LEER y seguirla hasta aquí, tengo un capitulo mas sorpresa o adicional, no sé como clasificarlo, estoy trabajando en el para que quede guai. Como siempre Celeste mi ángel bello, agradezcan a ella por darme los ánimos de hacer esto. Me disculpo sobre manera todos los horrores de ortografía y redacción, soy primeriza en esto, pero prometo corregir la ortografía en los caps anteriores. Bueno me despido!

Besos… Grethell :X


	12. Chapter 12 Levi

Levi

Mi vida estuvo llena de pérdidas; la muerte de mi abuelo, mi padre, mi madre y mi tío, hicieron de mí una persona seria y poco expresiva, pero nunca faltaron las personas que me quisieron y apoyaron en los momentos más difíciles, como mi bisabuelo Patrick y, en especial, _ella._

Esa mocosa era una escurridiza sanguijuela que se adhirió a mi corazón muy fuertemente. Ocupaba todo mi tiempo y mis pensamientos. Mis ganas de verla, de estar con ella y de compartir mi tiempo a su lado, era casi una cura para todos mis males. Con Mikasa era otra persona: mi mal humor se iba y no era tan serio como lo era con los demás e incluso con mis amigos. Con el paso los años comprendí que no quería perder a esa mocosa, lo que me llevó a cometer el error de mi vida por creer que, por amarla, iba a acabar mal nuestra fuerte amistad de muchos años. Así que, como todo estúpido y cobarde, la cambié por otra. Y eso fue casi el fin de nuestra relación, hasta que ella no soportómás y dijo las palabras mágicas que me volvieron a llevar a la vida después de años de ser casi un infeliz con la persona equivocada.

…

Despertar con la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de mi acompañante fue reconfortante y excitante a la vez. Su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto por la delgada sabana, era una visión que sólo los dioses griegos se podían dar el lujo de apreciar. Pero ahí estaba yo, viéndola dormir después de una noche de bodas que, para mí, sería algo inolvidable. Romper las barreras de su virginidad fue el cielo, y el hecho de haber sido uno con ella, corroboró la magnitud del amor que albergaba y sentía hacia esa jodida mocosa.

Mirando el reloj dispuesto en la mesa auxiliar al lado de la enorme cama, pude darme cuenta que era muy entrada la mañana, iban a ser las once. En un día normal nunca, pero nunca, seguiría en cama a esas horas de la mañana. Sin embargo, no era un día normal. Era _nuestra_ luna de miel en Rio de Janeiro. Como era domingo, teníamos toda la semana entrante para recorrer juntos y disfrutar de las maravillas del lugar.

Decidí levantarme de la cama y darme una ducha. Con sumo cuidado me moví para no despertar a la chica que dormía tranquila y profundamente a mi lado. Me levanté y mis pies, automáticamente, se dirigieron al cuarto de baño. Antes de entrar a éste la observé por unos cuantos segundos, contemplándola. Mikasa se removió un poco, pero seguía dormida. Ella es bella y exquisita. ¿Cuánto la amo? Pues, la verdad, no lo sé, creo que ese número no existe. Sonreí para mis adentros y me metí a la ducha. Mientras tomaba mi ansiado baño, recapitulé todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, _el día de nuestra boda._

 _Desde tempranas horas de la mañana del sábado, los molestos golpes en la puerta de mi temporal habitación me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. ¿Quién jodido me molestaba tan temprano?, dije para mí mismo. El "ya voy" que le siguió no fue muy amable que digamos. Me levanté, fastidiado, a abrir la puerta y así calmar el molesto ruido. Y el jodido causante de tal alboroto no era nada más ni nada menos que Erwin._

 _― ¿Está listo el novio?_ _―_ _preguntó con su habitual seriedad._

 _―_ _Estoy tan listo que me casaré en pijama_ _―_ _dije con notable sarcasmo, mientras me daba una breve mirada._

 _―_ _Eso no lo creo, primero te mueres si no te das un baño_ _―_ _lo fulminé con la mirada, cosa que ya no hacía mucho efecto a esta altura, pero la costumbre no se iba._

 _Al final, acaté la orden, dejándolo en la puerta y dirigiéndome al baño._

 _―_ _Como digas. Espera abajo, Erwin. Me baño y arreglo, y de paso también me acompañas a la empresa a hacer unas diligencias._

 _―_ _Estás demente si crees que te dejaré ir a la empresa el día de tu boda, maniático_ _―_ _me sentenció Erwin._

 _―_ _¿No tienes que estar con tu loca?_ _―_ _pregunté exasperado_ _―_ _. Por cierto,¿dónde la dejaste? Lo raro es que no esté por aquí jodiendo._

 _―_ _Está con la novia. Esas dos se volvieron muy amigas_ _―_ _respondió, mientras se despegaba del marco de la puerta_ _―_ _. Te espero abajo, Levi._ _―_ _escuché la puerta cerrarse desde el baño._

 _Y si ese hombre decía que no iría a la empresa, no lo iba a hacer. Lo conocía muy bien, demasiado bien, y su determinación era como la de una viga de concreto: inamovible._

 _Una vez limpio e impecable, bajé a tomar el desayuno y, en el comedor, ya me esperaban el viejo Patrick y Erwin. Saludé a mi bisabuelo y me senté en el lugar que siempre usaba._

 _―_ _¿Cómo van las remodelaciones en la habitación? – indagó curioso el bisabuelo cuando tomé asiento._

 _―_ _Muy bien, ya están terminando. Una vez que estemos de regreso de la luna de miel, estará lista. Erwin recibirá en mi ausencia_ _―_ _contesté mientras me servía en una taza té._

 _―_ _Mikasa es muy exigente, te pone en tu lugar_ _―_ _sonrió el viejo_ _―_ _. Pero me alegra que hayan decidido vivir aquí, este viejo necesita compañía._

 _―_ _Fue una exigencia de la novia_ _―_ _habló Erwin, divertido – Sino, no había boda._

 _Miréal rubio con claro fastidio por el dato innecesario que soltó, el cual hizo reír a Patrick. Cambié inmediatamente de tema antes que siguiera haciendo más comentarios sobradosal respecto._

 _―_ _Erwin, ¿están listos y revisados los pasajes, el vuelo a Brasil y la reservación del hotel?_

 _―_ _Todo está listo, por millonésima vez que te digo lo mismo – observé cómo rodó los ojos, pero no me importó mucho. Si fuera por mí, preguntaría cuantas veces sean necesarias para asegurarme de que todo quedara perfecto._

 _Erwin, al ser mi padrino, se encargó de hacer todos los preparativos de la luna de miel, sin mencionar él corrió con todos los gastos como regalo de bodas. Lo cierto es que el viaje era una sorpresa, la novia no sabía el destino ni nada referente a ese tema. Y, cada vez que la mocosa preguntaba algo que tenga que ver, yo, como todo un experto en ignorar, hacía oídos sordos y cambiaba el tema al instante._

 _El día transcurrió de lo más normal con el ajetreo en la mansión, pues la recepción se llevaría a cabo en su gran jardín trasero. Inspeccioné cada uno de los movimientos de los decoradores y acosé de vez en cuando a la organizadora para que todo fuera perfecto y la boda con la que soñaba mi amada novia fuera un recuerdo inolvidable._

 _Decir que estaba nervioso a la hora llegada, era quedarse corto. Cuando arribamos a la capilla todo estaba listo, ordenado y limpio, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y entre éstos los padres de la novia avisando que todo podía dar inicio. La novia estaba en la puerta de entrada, los invitados se sentaron en las bancas que disponía la capilla y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar. Mi pulso se aceleró de repente, y las manos me comenzaron sudar. Eso último era un poco asqueroso, sí, pero lo dejé pasar sólo por esta vez, ya que era gracias a los nervios y la felicidad que sentía. Sí, estaba jodidamente feliz, aunque no lo demostrara. Tampoco era como si que iba a ponerme a saltar en un pie, pero estaba, en verdad, muy feliz._

 _Mis ojos no se apartaron de las grandes puertas, hasta que éstas se abrieron y empezaron a entrar las damas de honor. Cuando todas ya estuvieron dentro, mi atención se centró en la chica en avanzaba del brazo de su padre. Prácticamente olvidé cómo respirar cuando la vi caminar hacia mí, tan lento que se me hizo eterno._

 _Y ahí estaba Mikasa, envuelta en ese vestido blanco que la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. Un vestido sencillo de encaje en la parte superior, con un fondo liso estilo corazón, acentuando su pequeña cintura estaba un cinturón de pedrería y,debajo, una gran falda estilo campana de tul tan larga que cubría sus zapatos. Su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado moño, adornado con una corinilla de piedras brillantes que hacían juego con sus ojos llenos de felicidad y su sonrisa que iluminaba todo mi mundo._

 _En ese instante me pregunté quéjodida mierda había hecho para merecerla. Le ocasionétanto daño eligiendo a otra persona antes que a ella y, aun así, aquí estaba pronta a ser mi esposa._

 _El día de navidad en que ella se me confesó, me sentí tan aliviado al saber que guardaba los mismos sentimientos hacia mí. Y, en ese preciso momento, decidí que era a ella a quien quería para mi futuro. En ese jodido instante, Petra pasó a segundo plano, no me importaba más que Mikasa. Tenía que dar fin a mi relación con Petra y eso lo haría esa misma noche. Me marché de la mansión con el propósito de alcanzar a la chica en mi departamento, pero cuando llegué no la encontré, y todo daba claros indicios de que no se había aparecido por allí._

 _Así pasaron los siguientes días sin saber nada de ella. Fue de mi conocimiento que, a los pocos días después de navidad, renunció a su puesto como secretaria de la madre de Mikasa. En año nuevo no la miré y yo, en lo personal, no quise aparecer por la mansión hasta dar por terminada mi relación con Petra y, de esta manera, poder compartir con Mikasa. Una semana después de año nuevo, Petra llegó al departamento y, cómo no, haciendo un escándalo de los mil demonios. Llena de ira y rabia, sacó sus cosas, dejando un desorden por toda mi habitación, cosa que a mí irritó de sobremanera, pues sabía que lo hacía a propósito._

 _―_ _Eres un bastardo, Levi Ackerman. ¡Te odio!_ _―_ _gritaba Petra antes de salir del departamento._

 _―_ _Deja de chillar, Petra._

 _―_ _No te importa, ¿verdad? – demandó ella. La verdad que sí me importaba, pero ahora me lo estaba haciendo difícil_ _―_ _. No te interesa porque nunca me amaste de verdad._

 _―_ _No seas ridícula. No discutiré esto contigo en tu estado, que está siendo irritante, por cierto. Y sabes bien que, eso que dices, no es verdad._

 _―_ _¡Mentira! – volvió a chillar_ _―_ _. ¡Te odio! Desperdicié mi tiempo contigo. ¡TE ODIO! Vete ya con esa zorra de Mikasa, los dos se merecen. ¡Son unas mierdas!_

 _―_ _No hables así de Mikasa, te lo prohíbo – dije, ya con mi paciencia marchándose junto con Petra._

 _Pero en ese mismo instante en que yo defendía a Mikasa, Petra tomó en sus manos una lámpara de la mesa en el recibidor y la lanzo hacia mí. Gracias a mis buenos reflejos y su terrible puntería, pude esquivar la lámpara, provocando que ésta se rompiera contra la pared de la sala._

 _―_ _Estás loca! – dije alarmado mirando la lámpara hecha añicos y luego a ella._

 _―_ _¡Tú no me prohíbes nada, maldito, te odio! – dicho esto,agarró sus cosas y salió dando un portazo que, de seguro, se escuchó hasta en el recibidor de la planta baja._

 _Menuda escena que había montado Petra. Fue irreconocible, la dulzura de su carácter se había ido a la mierda y lo único que había en ella era ira y resentimiento. No la culpaba, había roto su corazón y, en el proceso, sus esperanzas de una familia conmigo (que era lo que ella tanto añoraba) también. Pero, para mí, había sido un alivio que Petra se marchara con sus cosas. La quería, sí. Pero no la amaba como amo a Mikasa._

 _Sí, soy un egoísta porque aquí estaba Mikasa junto a mí en el altar._

 _Dispersando esos malos recuerdos de Petra que acudieron a mi mente, me concentré en el sacerdote y en lo que decía. En definitiva, soy un pendejo de mierda con suerte. Después que Mikasa dijo el "sí, acepto" todo para mí fue nada más que alivio, y ahora tener a la mocosa todos los días sólo para mí, era lo mejor que pude haber pedido._

―Mmm, Levi – ronroneó Mikasa, aun acostada en la cama―. ¿Dónde estás?

―Aquí estoy, mocosa. Sólo me daba una ducha ―dije mientras salía del baño.

Observé a Mikasa sonreír aun medio dormida.

―Te amo ―nos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Ella volvió a sonreír y yo me incliné a darle un apasionado beso.

 _Mikasa Ackerman es más que perfecta para mí…_

* * *

Wao eso fue difícil de escribir temía que un poco que la personalidad de Levi se me fuera por el caño, pero según mi bella beta quedo excelente mmm haré como que le creeré y lo publico pero obviamente ya esta revisado y corregido por ella, espero que les guste y cualquier comentario (los cuales me emocionan), lo dejan ya saben donde.

Les quiero recomendar una historia que esa muy muy muy muy linda, es de mi bella Beta, se llama Mi Vampira de Akane Shiraooka y se que la van a amar tanto como yo.

Me despido PERO antes les contare que tengo otra historia cocinándose por ahí, pronto la comenzare a publicar, y otra vez espero que les haya gustado esta historia que aquí SI llega a su fin y no olviden de agradecer a mi bella beta por darme los ánimos y el apoyo de hacer esto.

Besos :x... Grethell.


End file.
